Woodworking Guide by Xarchangel
Xarchangel's Woodworking Guide Thank you for taking the time to check out my guide. I will start out by introducing my self, I am Xarchangel and i reside on the Gilgamesh Server. I have played for a few years now and decided that i would give back a bit by creating some guides to help aid players in crafting. My main Craft is Woodworking and i am currently level 100 +3 with nearly all sub-crafts level 60. You may ask the questions... Why should i follow your Guide... What makes yours better... You really want to do it that way... These are all good questions to ask and i do not have the answers for you, may of the other guides out there are just as good or better, i just want to give you an alternate path if you get stuck or a new idea if it seems impossible. As with all guides, I do not expect you to be rich, i will try to make it as easy as possible. Woodworking is by far not the most expensive craft to level, but it is up there. I would say there could very well be 15-20 million in cost by the time you get to 100. Good news though, up to level 69, you should not lose any gil and more then likely make gil. I am gonna assume that everyone reading this guide has some experience with crafting, if not give cooking a shot, it is super cheap and gives you a feel for how skill ups work. That being said... Lets jump right into what to level!!! check me at http://www.ffxiah.com/player.php?id=650974 AH site! Guild Test Items Every ten skill levels, you are required to prove to the guild that you "have what it takes" by crafting (or buying) a carpentry item of the guild's choosing. This item can be turned in once you have reached an "8" in skill (8, 28, 48, etc.), or higher skill (up to the cap). Once you have the requisite skill, speak with the Guild Master, Cheupirudaux. Woodworking 1-10 Arrowwood Lumber 0-2 : :: Arrowwood Log Buy the logs from Guild for next to nothing each, these will sell for profit and sell fast at Sandy and Jeuno AH. Ash Lumber 2-8 : :: Ash Log Buy Logs from Guild also, should be very cheap and will also sell for profit in Sandy and Jeuno. This is your first big gap synth too, get advanced Guild Support until level 5. Cap on this. Might also be a good idea to save lumber for later. Woodworking 10-20 Bamboo Fishing Rod 8-15 : :: Bamboo Stick :: Spool of Grass Thread This is another 7 level Gap synth the you will need Advanced Guild Support until 12. Buy the ingredients from the guilds and npc the fishing rods, there is a small loss here, but the synth is so cheap you will forget about it. These really do not sell well in AH. Acid Bolts 10-16 : :: Piece Of Ash Lumber :: Handful OF Acid Bolt Heads This may be a better synth once you reach level 10. Buy 1 stack of Acid Bolt Heads from the AH in Jeuno and use the ash lumber that you made. Get guild support until level 13. These will be profit. Sell on Jeuno AH. all level 16 bolts can be profit and any can be done, this is just the cheapest and fastest seller of them. You can come back here anytime to make gil! Walnut Lumber 16-19 : :: Walnut Log Buy from the Guilds when cost is at ~640 each, this does sell for profit in Jeuno since the addition of Bahuts. Stacks sell for around 10-12k each and only cost about 7680 to make. Woodworking 20-30 Shihei 19-29 : :: Jar of Black Ink :: Sheet of Bast Parchment x2 Now you may ask... Are you crazy?... 10 level gap?... This is hard for a lot of people to believe, but this is gonna be your best synth to level 29. Get Advanced Guild Support until Level 25, you will break a lot until you get to level 22-23 but in the end you will have something that will sell and make you profit, even with failed synths. To help out with cost find a friend that has alchemy 60 and woodworking 60, they can make the ingredients for next to nothing for you!! Other synths look tempting, but its an illusion, i did it the other way and avoided this synth cause of the gap and regret doing it at these levels. Woodworking 30-40 Beetle Arrows 29-39 : :: Piece of Arrowwood Lumber :: Bag of Chocobo Fletchings :: Handful of Beetle Arrowheads See that last synth was not to painful, so we are gonna jump into another 10 level Gap Synth. By this time you should know the drill, Advanced guild support until 3 levels to the cap. Quiver these and sell stacks on the AH or save to level ranger. either way this is the best route. Woodworking 40-50 Horn Arrows 39-49 : :: Piece Of Arrowwood Lumber :: Handful of Horn Arrowheads :: Bag of Bird Fletchings Get the ingredients off of AH in Jeuno and synth in sandy with Advanced guild Support until level 46. Quiver these and either save for ranger or sell on AH. This too is profit! :) Woodworking 50-60 Scorpion Arrows 49-59 : :: Piece of Arrowwood Lumber :: Handful of Scorpion Arrowheads :: Bag of Insect Fletchings Yep another 10 level gap, by this time you should be use to it, skill ups will come a bit slower now post-50 but should only take about 2 stacks of materials to get you there if that. Again save for ranger or sell quivers for profit on AH. Chest 59-62 : :: Piece of Rattan Lumber x3 :: Piece of Lauan Lumber x2 Do these only if you are gonna stop at 60, they are loss and do not sell, but are cheap to make. If you have intentions of going higher continue to next synth ^^ Woodworking 60-70 If you are reading on, you must be thinking about going to 100!!! congratulations :) there is a lot of gil to be made. ^^ Now let’s get past that part. This Will be Very expensive to do. I have spent months researching the right synths to do and waiting on materials to do them. This will not be easy and should not be attempted by someone that does not have the means to finish it. It is required to have some Sub-crafts leveled. These include Alchemy, Smithing, Clothcraft, and Goldsmithing to 50+. Alchemy and Clothcraft are not bad, but Smithing and Goldsmithing can break even a rich person fast. That being said, let’s get to the synths! Demon Arrows 59-69 : :: Piece of Arrowwood Lumber :: Bag of Black Chocobo Fletchings :: Handful of Demon Arrowheads Okay, this is a bit more expensive than all the past synths and it will take about 3 stacks of materials to get to 69, but this is your last easy synth to 100. Enjoy this part, you will wish it was like this again very soon. Guild Support until 66, sell for profit as quivers. No gil loss really. ^^ Woodworking 70-80 Ok, let the pain begin... there is very little to make for profit and most will be at a horrible loss. Welcome to HL crafting! Piece of Ancient Lumber 69-72 : :: Petrified Log This is still not bad, supplies on AH are usually low, buy all you can from Sandy and Jeuno AH. logs will be from 3-5k each. Save lumber for later or sell on AH for slight loss. I would suggest saving it. Just my opinion. Clothespole 72-77 : :: Piece of Mahogany Lumber :: Spool Of Silk Thread Ok this is where it gets bad, these are around 5-7k a synth and it will take a bunch to hit 77. They do not sell and should be NPC'd or d'synthed to get back some material. Due to stocks of material this is the best option you have. :( Noble's Bed 78 : :: Gold Ingot :: Square of Velvet Cloth :: Piece of Mahogany Lumber :: Piece of Rosewood Lumber x3 :: Spool of Gold Thread :: Square of Silk Cloth ::: Clothcraft 56 & Goldsmithing 50 required for synth This really is not a skill up item, but if you have the subs leveled then you can make some money here, cost around 40k to do synth and sells for 60k on average here. Its a way to make some gil back if you need it. Ebony Pole 77-79 : :: Piece of Ebony Lumber x2 Yea this really does suck, around 6k a synth and you will have to NPC then item since it does not sell >< Good news though, it sells for around 4.3k to NPC so there is only around 2k loss each synth, which coming up is nothing. Woodworking 80-90 Cabinet 79-81 : :: Piece of Holly Lumber :: Piece of Oak Lumber x4 This synth sucks bad, make your own lumber or buy off of AH, they sell but for a huge loss. Congratulations on level 80 Woodworking!!! you can now HQ Shihei, bolts, and Uchitake at 50% HQ ^^ this is where your money is. Mythic Wand 81-84 : :: Phoenix Feather :: Piece of Ancient Lumber Hopefully you saved your ancient lumber, buy the phoenix feathers off of AH in stacks or singles, synth and desynth or just NPC for a loss. It is really not as bad as it seems, but nevertheless it is all loss here. Dresser 85 : :: Gold Ingot :: Square of Velvet Cloth :: Mythril Sheet :: Piece of Rosewood Lumber x4 :: Spool of Gold Thread ::: Clothcraft 31 & Goldsmithing 49 required sub-craft Not really a skill-up item, but if you have subs leveled then you can think about it. Mythic Pole 84-89 : :: Piece of Ancient Lumber x2 Wow, does this suck, but there is no better, only other option is to do the next synth, but best to take to at least level 86-87. Sell to NPC and take loss. No one said this was gonna be easy. Woodworking 90-100 And you thought it was bad so far... This part almost makes me wanna quit woodworking. But keep on, you can almost see the light at the end of the tunnel. Kabura Arrow 89-91 : :: Bamboo Stick :: Handful of Karimata Arrowheads :: Bag of Giant Bird Fletchings :: Ram Horn Bonecraft level for these caps at (53) Finally a little relief, these cost about 3k each synth and NPC for profit!! Woot!! downside is the arrowheads are not real common on the AH and as soon as a stack goes up, it is bought by some one leveling woodworking. I camped AH for a month to try to get them and enough ram horns for the synth. I stopped at 90 and moved on just because of the pain to get material. 9-Drawer Almirah 91 : :: Piece of Mahogany Lumber :: Piece of Ebony Lumber :: Piece of Ancient Lumber :: Spool of Gold Thread :: Square of Silk Cloth ::: Clothcraft 45 Required Not really a skill up item, but due to the lack of materials for arrows, i did these. This actually was not to bad, break even or better, not to bad at this level. Eight-Sided Pole 91-94 : :: Piece of Walnut Lumber x2 :: Mythril Ingot ::: Smithing 31 Required Ok this is expensive and only npc's for around 1.2k and cost about 7-8k each to make, but we are getting to the end and this is still pretty cheap compared to what is next. Cythara Anglica 94-98 : :: Piece of Ebony Lumber x2 :: Coeurl Whisker :: Piece of Ancient Lumber x2 This looks promising as only a 13k synth, NPC's for around 6k so only a 7k loss on a 98 Cap recipe is not to bad at this point. The last 2 levels may really Suck... You will see why... Lancewood Lumber 98-99 : :: Lancewood Log takes a rare log that sells fast for 8-10k each, looking at about 50 synths to get the level but far better then the last synth or so... Total loss here, might as well NPC the lumber because it does not sell >< Iron-splitter 98-100 : :: Piece of Walnut Lumber x2 :: Adaman Ingot >< adaman Ingot, really!?! wow this sucks, but the best you can do, looks to be a 60k plus synth to do for complete loss, does not sell at all. Save them all for the next synth or NPC. Steel-splitter 100 : :: Piece of Steel Walnut Lumber :: Iron-splitter If you do these, you get 2 synths out of 1 adaman ingot, which at 60k a piece, it is a big deal. NPC when done and take the loss, Hopefully you only need to go through about 25 Adaman Ingots to reach 100. Jacaranda Lumber 100 : ::Jacaranda Log A new recipe that has been added recently, prices seem to be around 100k a log, but if you got the gil and not worried about speed to hit 100, this may be the better option now. At least fr the most part it is not loss and if your gold and smithing are close to or 60, you can make some decent profit here. Conclusion As you can see the road to 60 is easy and 100 will make you rip out your hair... Being Said, good luck!!! If you are on Gilgamesh and have any questions send me a /t. And if anyone needs anything synth'd Look me up ^^ Take Care and See you in-game :P im Warmfuzzyfriend from Asura and found this guide VERY HELPFUL i congratulate you Xarchangel from Gilgamesh^^